Perfect Year
by torajack
Summary: The year is up! :P please r & r Vicki xxx
1. Chapter 1

**This is gonna be a 'perfect year' in Sam and Phil's life. Obviously Huxon all the way! Gonna rate M just in case I get carried away! Lol please r & r Vicki xxx**

**January**

5 … Sam reached up and put her arms round Phil's neck

4 … Phil slipped his arms round her waist

3 … He pulled her close

2 … She could feel his breath on her neck

1 … 'Happy New Year' Phil whispered into her ear before kissing her, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and gently massaged hers with his own. She held tightly round his neck.

"Happy New Year" Sam replied when the finally broke apart, neither wanted to leave the passion of each other. "I love you" after she said it she hesitated, they hadn't said that to each other yet but it just felt right. She hoped that it wasn't too soon, she meant it, that wasn't going to change, she loved Phil Hunter more than anyone she had ever met and she hoped that her felt the same.

"You know what? I love you too!" Phil smiled as she kissed her neck and shoulder before moving back to her mouth. Their kiss became gradually more passionate until both Sam and Phil knew what was going to happen next. Sam broke away and looked Phil in the eye. She smiled before taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

They were at a hotel in the country with the rest of Sun Hill, Heaton and Jack had arranged a party for all the officers and CID, it was in a lovely Victorian Country House Hotel outside London. All of CID were there as were many of the uniformed staff. Sam and Phil had spent most of the evening with Zain, Susie, Mickey, Mia, Kezia and Smithy. No-one in Sun Hill knew about Sam and Phil, some of CID knew that they had slept together in Romania but as far as everyone else was concerned that was the end of it, they had been dating for 3 months now and it had been great. After Romania they both realised they wanted each other more than ever, but they were both determined to keep it a secret until the time was right. Tonight though they couldn't keep their hands off each other, they kept sneaking to the toilets together for quick kisses. During one of these trips they both decided that they couldn't keep their relationship a secret any longer, they walked back out to the table hand in hand, everyone had been shocked but pleased. Sam and Phil had then been able to relax and enjoy their first evening out in public together.

They arrived outside their room and Phil pinned Sam against the wall. He kissed her while putting the key into the door. She pulled him inside and closed the door. It was now her pinned Phil against the wall. She began to remove his tie and un buttoning his shirt. She pushed her hand inside his shirt, she felt his toned chest as she flicked her tongue against his.

Phil picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he carried her over to the bed and laid her on her back. He took off his shirt before moving on top of her. Sam pulled Phil's head towards her own and slipped her tongue into his mouth. As they kissed Phil slowly moved the spaghetti strap of Sam's dress down her shoulder. He reached behind her and slowly pulled down the zip before pulling the dress over her head. Sam was now just wearing a thong which she found unfair so she reached towards Phil's crouch and began unzipping his trousers, as she did this she felt the bulge inside increase. She undid the button before allowing Phil to remove the trousers now leaving him in just his boxers.

He moved back on top of her and kissed her lips softly as she moaned into his mouth he pushed himself inside her causing the moan in intensify. He thrust in and out beginning slowly before getting faster, Sam rocked her hips to his movements. Eventually they both came sending a pulsation waves across Sam's body. Phil allowed her to relax again before sliding out of her and moving to the bed next to her. He wrapped her in his arms and breathed in the scent of her hair, he loved that smell so much.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" Sam turned her head and kissed his check before turning back and falling asleep wrapped in the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**February**

"_Pick u up 8, dress smart! Love u p x" _Sam flipped the cover of her phone down as began walking upstairs. It was February 14th, Valentine's Day, it was the first one she and Phil had spent together as a couple and they were both looking forward to it. Phil was slightly more nervous than Sam though and he had every right to be. Sam walked into her bedroom; she looked at the unmade bed and smiled to herself. Although she and Phil weren't living together they were spending a lot of time in each others company with Sam often spending a few nights a week as Phil's before he came to stay are hers. Neither had mentioned moving in together however but Sam knew that one day it would just happen, she and Phil had that sort of relationship, Sam had surprised herself at just how relaxed she had been about the whole thing.

She went over to her wardrobe and opening both the doors gazing in it hoping the perfect outfit would just jump out at her, no such luck! She sifted through the hangers until she found 3 possibly suitable outfits, the first was a trouser suit in blue – very similar to what she wore to work she thought and immediately put it back. The next was a black knee length skirt with a cream halter neck top – this was nice but not very smart, Sam had no idea where Phil was taking her but the txt he had sent suggested that it was going to be posher than their usual Italian restaurant in town! She put the combo back into the wardrobe and picked up her third and finally option, this was a red dress with a cow slick front, it ended with a diagonal cut finishing just below her knee. Combined with the boots she had been given by her parents for Christmas this would be perfect she thought. She put the dress on the bed and went to the bathroom to begin the preparations.

Phil got home and went straight to the kitchen. He reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, he grabbed a glass pour what was probably more than a measure and downed it. He shuddered as the warmth filled his throat and chest before making his way upstairs to get ready. It was 7.15 so he just over 30 minutes before her had to leave to get Sam. He jumped in the shower before shaving his 5 o clock shadow. He then made his way into the bedroom and across to the wardrobe. He pulled out his best suit, dark grey Armani with pale blue shirt and dark tie. She got changed before carefully putting the finishing touches to his 'perfect' hair. He checked he had everything he needed in his pockets before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He arrived at Sam's dead on time; he took a few deep breaths before getting out of the car and making his way to the door and ringing the bell.

Sam didn't take long to open the door; she opened it fully and smiled as she saw the look on his face.

"Wow, babe, you look amazing, did I ever tell you just how much I love you?" His heart started pounding as soon as he saw her.

"So you think this looks okay then?" Sam laughed as she leant forward to kiss Phil. He grabbed her waist and pinned her against the front door, at the beginning of their relationship these public displays of affection were something they would never had done, but now they could care less about what anyone else thought. Sam pulled away any longer and they definitely wouldn't have made dinner! She took hold of Phil's hand and led him to the car.

"So where are you taking me then?" Phil paused for a second almost revealing his secret but decided it would be better if he didn't.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out aint it!" Sam laughed as Phil opened the passenger door for her before moving round to the driver's side and getting in. He started the car drove away.

They got out at a very expensive restaurant just outside town; Phil walked round to Sam's side and opened the door for her.

"Oh my God Phil we cant seriously be going here!?" Sam was both excited and confused, this was the best restaurant in town and it took bookings week and weeks in advance how on earth did Phil book a place like this, and more to the point how were they going to be able to afford it?

"What, would you rather have a takeaway at mine?" he smiled knowing full well that she wouldn't. He took her hand and led her into the restaurant.

They were shown to their table and given their menus. Phil ordered a bottle of house wine for them and looked at the menu. After they had ordered their meals Phil took hold of Sam's hand and gently rubbed his thumbs against hers. They didn't speak for a few minutes, too engrossed in each other to say words. Their food arrived and they began to eat. They talked about their day as well as Romania, New Years Eve and their first real date. As they waited for the desserts to arrive Sam went to the toilet to straighten up her make up. When she returned Phil wasn't looking too good.

"Are you feeling ok babe?" she asked with slight concern in her voice.

"Urm, I'm not sure I think I might have something in my eye can you take a look for me?" Without waiting for answer Phil moved next to Sam and knelt down beside her chair. Sam began looking at Phil's eye completely oblivious to what Phil was really doing.

"Sam …"

"I can see anything is it sore?" Sam had no idea what was going on.

"Sam … stop and looked at me will you!" Phil reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. As he did tears began to form in Sam's eyes.

"Samantha Jane Nixon" His breath was getting faster and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Phil … what are you doing?" Sam smiled as she wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Samantha Jane Nixon, will you marry me?" Phil paused praying that he had chosen the right time to pop the question.

Sam took a deep breath before she replied although she didn't need to think about an answer. She smiled and leant down to kiss Phil.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, you old softie" She laughed as Phil picked her up and spun her round. He sat her back on her chair and knelt down again. He took the ring out of the box, it was a white gold ring with a single diamond. It was beautiful, this made Sam cry even more. He took her hand and gently slipped the ring onto her finger then kissed it into place.

"I love you" he said as her put his arms round her waist.

"I love you too" Sam smiled as she pulled Phil into a very passionate kiss. She was going to be Mrs Phil Hunter and she couldn't wait.

**Hope you like the chap and realise that I was late for a dance lesson cos I got so caught up in writing it!! Please press the button Vicki xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**March**

As she felt soft kisses down her neck and shoulder Sam smiled. Phil moved to her lips as she opened her eyes.

"Morning gorgeous, Happy Birthday!" Phil smiled as he flicked Sam tongue with his own.

"Mmmmm, Morning" Sam moaned and Phil moved close to her and pulled her towards him. He turned to the bed side table and pulled across a tray which he sat on Sam's lap.

" Breakfast in bed!" Sam smiled "This really is a happy Birthday"

"You've never had breakfast in bed before?" Phil look shocked

"Yea, but never with a sexy man that I love beside me!" Sam laughed as she kissed Phil again.

Phil pulled away and reached for a strawberry that he had brought especially for Sam, he knew they were her favourite but they were bloody hard to find in March! He placed the strawberry between Sam's lips, she took a small bite and flicked it to the back of her mouth with her tongue. She took another bite from the strawberry as Phil handed her a glass of champagne.

"Champagne as well Mr Hunter, are you trying to get my drunk before I go to work?" Sam smiled and took a sip from the glass.

"I just wanted you to celebrate your birthday in the best way possible. Now …" Phil reached into the draw next to his side of the bed. "This is for you, I hope you like it" He kissed her as he handed her a small square box.

Sam carefully unwrapped it taking care not to tear the paper too much, Phil loved this side of Sam, how she was sexy in everything she did, she somehow managed to make opening a present sexy. Sam carefully placed the opened paper to the side of her and she opened the box. She gasped as she saw what was inside.

"Oh Phil" She cried "It's beautiful" She smiled as she lifted up the delicate silver necklace; she draped it over her hand and looked at the pendant heart. Her eyes filled with tears which is tried desperately to prevent falling. She looked at Phil and leant to kiss him, what began as a soft kiss turned into a much more passionate one. He took the necklace from her hand and placed it onto the side. He then took her hands and led her into the bathroom; he reached into the shower and turned it on. He slowly pulled Sam's nightie up and above her head before letting it drop in the floor. He kissed her lips before moving down her neck and shoulders. Sam moaned as Phil pulled her into the shower, they let the water run across their bodies. Phil pushed Sam against the shower wall and pulled her legs around his waist. The made love as the steaming water ran between their bodies, engrossed in passion and love.

After an exhaustive 30 minutes in the shower they both got out and headed back to the bedroom. Phil sat on the bed while Sam got dressed,

"You look shattered" Sam said after a while

"You look sexy!" Phil smiled back. Phil was working nights this week while Sam worked days, they weren't happy about this, they were usually lucky with their shift patterns but this couldn't be changed.

"I mean it you look really tired, make sure to go to bed when I leave." Phil also loved this caring compassionate side of Sam.

She finished getting dressed before walking over to Phil; she sat of his lap and kissed him softly

"I better be off otherwise I will be late for work" she kissed him again before she stood up from his lap, "thank you for breakfast and my beautiful necklace, see you later"

"You are more than welcome babe" Phil stood up and walked over to Sam who was getting car keys. He wrapped his arms round her waist and took a deep breath, smelling her hair. Sam smiled; she turned in Phil's arm's and kissed him again.

"I'm going now; while I still can" She smiled again "make sure you get some sleep"

"I love you so much" Sam smiled again before walked to the door and opening it.

"I love you too" Phil replied he kissed her once more before she closed the door and headed off to work.

Sam got home from work at 5.30 as soon as she opened the front door her mouth watered at the smell coming from the kitchen. She walked towards the kitchen door as Phil walked out to meet her.

"Hey babe" he kissed her "How was you day?"

"Hey, yea it wasn't too bad thanks, what you cooking?" Sam smiled trying to look in the kitchen as she did.

"Sorry babe can't tell you just yet, why don't you go and get changed, and then you will find out?" Phil kissed her again and she reluctantly agreed. As she walked up the stairs he heard Phil swear from the kitchen she smiled as she thought about how much she loved him.

10 minutes later Sam reappeared wearing a very sexy shirt and skirt combo that made Phil's pulse race. Even now, after all this time of knowing Sam she could still make him feel incredible just by the clothes she wore. He let her into the kitchen as showed her to the table which he a set with candles and wine. Their meal was all ready and on the table as well. He poured her a glass and handed it to her, she took a sip. Sam smiled when she saw what Phil had made, again it was Sam's favourite; Mexican food, fajitas, nachos, guacamole, texas chicken, everything she loved.

"This looks great, thank you" She smiled as she sat down.

"Your welcome, now tuck in."

"That was so lovely, thank you" Sam smiled as she wiped her mouth. Phil stood up and took both their plates over to the side. Once her plate was gone Sam noticed something on her mat. It was an envelope with her name on it.

"What's this?" Sam asked Phil as her sat back down.

"Well why don't you open it and find out?" Phil smiled.

Sam carefully turned the envelope over and opened it, she pulled out its contents and read them.

"Oh my God, Phil" Sam welled up again, he had booked them a holiday to Gran Canaria for 4 weeks time. Sam stood up and walked over to Phil, he moved back on his chair to allow her to sit on his lap.

"Happy Birthday Sam"

"You didn't need to do this you already got me a gift" Sam smiled as Phil kissed her.

"A man's allowed to get his fiancée more than one present if he wants isn't he?" Phil smiled back at her.

"Aww thank you, I love you" Sam kissed him and as he picked her up and carried her upstairs for dessert.


	4. Chapter 4

**April**

It was 6.30 a.m. and Sam and Phil were stood in the queue for the check in desk at the airport. They had been up since 5 so they could make it to the airport in time. They queue was long already and check in had only opened 20 minutes ago. Their cases were on a trolley in front of them, Phil was stood behind it with Sam pulled into his chest. She yawned as he kissed the top of her head.

"You bored of me already babe?" Phil laughed, Sam smiled

"I really am grateful for this present but you could have tried to get a later flight!" She yawned again.

"Well that's a new one, usually it's you dragging me out of bed!"

They continued to walk don the queue before then finally reached the desk. The stewardess took their tickets and passports before handing them their boarding passes. They handed over their cases and headed into the departures lounge to wait for their flight.

They got on the plane at 8 a.m. as soon as they sat down Sam leant on Phil's shoulder and fell asleep. Phil spent the flight stroking her hair and kissing her head. Four hours later the flight landed in Las Palmas and they headed off for their two weeks in the sun. The journey on the coach took over an hour and Sam spent the journey under Phil's arm, he protected her, especially as the coach sped up and round the edge of the island, revealing the steep drop down to the sea.

Once they had checked into their hotel they went for a walk along the beach. Sam held tightly onto Phil's hand as the water sloshed over her feet, they walked back to the hotel and laid by the pool. Later they went to dinner and spent the evening sitting in the bar.

* * *

They spent the next two weeks at the beach or by the pool. In the evenings they would go to the bar or have an early night!!!! On their final night they went to the next town to a club, they got a taxi over at 10.30 and arrived at the club at just before 11. They got inside and Phil went to the bar to get some drinks. He walked back over to Sam and handed her the glass, as he did he kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled away.

"Thank you" She smiled

"What for?"

"For a fantastic birthday present, I am so lucky!" She kissed him again before taking a sip of her drink.

"You are more than welcome" Phil paused "I love you" he moved behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist. They began dirty dancing, Phil moved his legs between Sam's as she began grinding on his thigh. She turned round to face his and passionately kissed him flicking his tongue with hers and nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Take me back" Sam smiled "I want you!" Phil didn't speak, he just downed the rest of his drink and took hold of Sam's hand. He pulled her out of the club and into a taxi, they kissed all the way back to the hotel.

Once outside the hotel they got out of the taxi, Sam stood next to Phil as he paid the driver and then he led her up the hotel steps and into the reception area. They ran to the lifts, as they waited for one to arrive Sam leant into Phil and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They didn't break apart when the lift doors opened, instead Phil just pushed Sam inside and pressed the number for their floor. He pinned her against the lift wall and it went up to their floor, luckily they were on the 10th floor so they had plenty of kissing time.

They got out of the lift and headed to their room, once inside Sam pulled Phil over to the bed and on top of her. He pulled her top over her head and kissed her again. Sam undid Phil's shirt and threw across the room. Phil kissed down her neck as she moaned, he moved back to her lips and kissed them softly.

"I want you, now" Sam smiled.

Phil stood up and took off his trousers, as he did Sam pulled up her skirt and removed her underwear. Phil climbed back on top of her and carefully slide inside her. She moaned again as he thrust in and out, kissing her lips each time. They came simultaneously, both out of breath Phil moved behind Sam and kissed her neck.

"I love you" He said between kisses

"I love you too" Sam replied.

They drifted off to sleep, this was the perfect end to a perfect holiday.


	5. Chapter 5

**May**

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" Sam was perched on the edge of Phil's desk as he walked into CID

"Hey, yep … I'm all yours" He leant forward to kiss her.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"What do you mean?

"Come on Phil, its your birthday, you have to do something!" Sam stood up and put on her serious voice.

"You know what, I just want to spend the evening at home on the sofa with the woman I love" Phil sat on the edge of his desk so he was level with Sam "that ok?"

"Of course it is" Sam smiled and kissed him as he stood up, they headed out of CID and out to the car.

They arrived home and Sam headed straight to the kitchen, Phil followed grabbing the phone on his way.

"What take out do you want then?" Phil walked up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"It's your birthday, you decide" Sam kissed his cheek.

"Okay then we'll get Chinese, I'll just order a selection." He headed into the hall to make the call.

20 minutes later they were sitting on the sofa eating the Chinese from the trays. To Phil this was the perfect night in, he had everything he loved round him; food, drink and most importantly Sam. As he became absorbed in his thoughts he kissed the top of Sam's head.

"What was that for?" Sam asked

"Does a man need a reason to kiss the woman he loves?" Phil replied smiling.

Sam smiled and moved closer into Phil's body, she reached up to kiss his jaw bone and as she did she moved her hand inside his shirt to run her fingers over his perfect chest. Phil reached across to the table to put his food down and took a quick sip of his beer. Sam did the same with her food before returning back to the warmth of Phil's body.

They had decided to watch a DVD, Phil choice which meant it wasn't exactly to Sam's taste but it was Phil's birthday so what he wanted goes. They watched the film in the dark with the only light coming from the TV and the candles the Sam had lit earlier. Sam laid her head on Phil's lap and her gently ran his fingers through her hair. She loved it when he did this, it was so therapeutic and sent shivers running all over her body. Once the film finished Sam stood up and went to the kitchen to get more drinks. When she returned she sat on Phil's lap and kissed him. What began as a soft kiss soon became much deeper and a lot more passionate. Sam stood up and took Phil's hands so she could pull him up from the sofa. She kissed him softly before heading upstairs.

**I have the next 4 months written and ready to post!! Please review (5 reviews for this chap n ill post the next one!) and mayb even post the next chap of Stolen Emails! thanks Vicki xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**June**

Sam ran from her desk with her hand over her mouth, she ran into the toilets and was sick, she felt like she was dying, she hated being sick. She moved from the cubicle to the sink and washed her face, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, she looked awful. She was pale and had begun to shake. As she splashed her face again Gina entered the toilets.

"You okay Sam?" Gina walked over to Sam who now looked like a ghost.

"Urm… no not really, I'm not feeling too good, I've just been sick!" Sam felt even worse for saying the words out loud.

She was shaking even more now and was beginning to panic, what was wrong? She thought. She didn't have time to answer herself as she had to run into the cubicle to be sick again.

"Sam, I think you need to go to the FME, just to be on the safe side" Gina said as Sam reappeared from the cubicle for a second time, now looking even more pale than before.

"I'll be fine Gina, I feel better now, it must just have been something I ate." Sam tried to get out of it.

"I don't care if you feel better or not now you are going to see the FME even if I have to drag you there!" Gina was not a woman to be messed with and as Sam's closest friend at Sun Hill Sam knew she was only looking out for her.

"Okay, okay I'll go and see them" Gina gave Sam a quick hug before leave her alone in the toilets. Sam splashed her face with water once more before heading out of the toilets and towards the FME's office.

Phil's phone bleeped as he go a txt:

_Come to interview room 4 now. S x _

Phil stood up walked down to the interview rooms. As he did his mind began to wonder, what were they going to get up to this time after all this wasn't their first meeting in a interview room!

Sam sat in interview room 4 anxiously waiting for Phil, the door opened and in he walked.

"Alright babe" He walked over to the desk where sat was sitting and kissed her before sitting down next to her. "What's up?"

"Urm… I was sick earlier, so Gina sent me to the FME, just to get checked out and…" Sam took a deep breathe.

"And Sam, what is it, come on babe you're scaring me" Phil took Sam's hands in his own, she remained silent. "Sam?"

"I'm …" Sam paused, hoping that what she was about to say was too soon. "I'm … I'm pregnant!" She looked into Phil's eyes searching for his response.

"You're what?" Phil was completely shocked

"I'm pregnant, I'm sorry" Sam knew this was too soon and now she knew that it was the end of their relationship. She stood up and walked away from Phil knowing that he wouldn't want to be near her now. Phil stood up and walked over to her.

"What are you sorry for." He turned her round and pulled her into a hug. "This is great, you are happy about this aren't you?"

"Well, yea I think so, are you?" Phil held her tightly as she buried he face in his chest.

"Of course I am, there is nothing I want more than to have a baby with you."

"But, we haven't talked about it, it wasn't planned?!" Sam shocked.

"I know but you know what, I don't care, I love you and I want us to have a baby , so what if it isn't planned, we will still love it" He kissed her softly massaging her tongue with his own. Sam couldn't believe Phil's reaction to the news, she thought he would run a mile not want her even more


	7. Chapter 7

**July**

"You ready Phil?" Sam walked over to Phil's desk and perched herself on the edge.

"Yep, just give me two more second to log off" He looked up and smiled at her, she looked so radiant and maternal. He signed out of the system and stood up; he walked over to get his jacket and took Sam's hand.

"See you later Guv" Sam called to Jack and they walked past his office.

"See you later Sam, Phil, good luck" Jack replied.

They were off to their first scan, they had both been looking forward to this since they found out Sam was pregnant, even Sam, who had been through it all before with Abi was excited. They walked to Phil's car, got in and drove to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital 10 minutes early for their appointment.

"I'm just gonna nip to the ... urm"

"It's ok Phil you can say 'toilet' I wont wet my self or anything, go" Sam replied smiling. She had had to drink 2 litres of water before the scan to ensure that they would get a clear picture of the baby, she began drinking the water at lunch and now, 2 hours later, needed to go to the toilet badly, so much in fact that she had complained about it all the way to the hospital. As Phil headed to the toilet Sam went to the reception desk to book them in. She took a seat in the waiting area and waited for Phil's return. Phil came back and sat next to her taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"I love you so much, Miss Nixon" Phil kissed her cheek

"I love you too, Mr Hunter" Sam smiled. Phil placed his hand on Sam's stomach and leant closer in.

"I love you too baby and I can't wait for you to come and meet your wonderful mummy"

"Phil doesn't press to hard or I will wet myself!" Sam laughed.

"Samantha Nixon?" The receptionist called to the room, Sam and Phil stood up, "You can go through now"

They walked in the consultation room where they were met by a nurse. The nurse guided Sam to lay on the bed while Phil sat in the chair next to her. Sam lifted up her top and undid her trousers. The nurse covered Sam's clothing with a towel to prevent any gel getting on them.

"This may be a bit cold, okay"

The nurses warning still hadn't prepared Sam for just how cold the gel would be. A wave of goose bumps rushed across Sam's body and the gel was squeezed over her stomach. Phil took hold of her hand and she turn and smiled at him. The nurse moved the gel across Sam's stomach as she looked for the baby's heartbeat. She pressed a button on the computer before turning the screen towards Sam and Phil.

"There…" she said, pointing to a small section of the picture "is your baby." She looked at Phil and Sam who were both beaming. "I'll leave you two for a moment" the nurse left them alone.

"oh my God Sam" Phil moved closer to Sam and kissed her cheek. "That's our baby!" He couldn't stop smiling. Sam looked towards him, she had a tear rolling down her cheek. "What's up babe?" Phil kissed her hand.

"Oh, nothing I'm just so happy, I love you so much and I can't wait to meet our baby!" She smiled before wiping the gel off her stomach. "We had better get back to work"

"Do you think they will let us have a picture, we have to have a picture!" Phil looked like a child himself, begging for a picture of his baby.

"I'm sure, if you ask nicely!" Sam laughed as she stood up and took Phil's hand. They met the nurse on their way out she gave them the picture of the scan. Phil took it from and has he pulled Sam into a hug. They walked back out to the car arm in arm engrossed in the picture of their baby.

* * *

**The wedding is next!!! gimme 10 reviews n ill post it:P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter spesh 4 abi cos she reviewed 3 times os i would up:P please r&r Vicki xxx**

**

* * *

**

**August**

It was the day of Phil and Sam's wedding and Sam was standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. She was nearly 6 months pregnant now and her baby bump was beginning to show. She and Phil had decided on a registry office wedding rather than a church one – they weren't really church goers. They had decided that Sam wouldn't wear a white dress (again not really her!) but Phil hadn't been allowed to see her outfit. She had been out shopping with Abi a few weeks ago, they couldn't go earlier for fear that Sam would grow too much to fit into by the wedding! Sam had tried on many outfits and had finally decided on a cream trouser suit. Abi had styled her hair up with a few wispy curls around her face. She had a bouquet of red and cream roses with the rest of the guest wearing red or cream button holes. Sam's bridesmaids; Abi, Gina and Jo were wearing red dresses individually styled to each of their body shapes. They had left Sam upstairs to put on her suit; they waited for her 'unveiling' downstairs with champagne. Sam opened her bedroom door and took a deep breath.

"This is the beginning of the rest of my life, and it is going to be great!" Sam thought as she walked to the top of the stairs. She began walking down the stairs and was met by a crowd at the bottom.

"Oh mum" Abi began to well up "You look amazing"

Sam smiled as she reached the bottom and was immediately pulled into a group hug.

"You look radiant Sam" Gina smiled.

Jo handed her a glass of champagne "Here you are, don't drink it all" She smiled.

Sam took a small sip from the glass before putting it down.

"Do I look okay?" She asked

"You look fantastic!" Jo cried, there was a knock at the door and Abi opened it. It was Jack, he had agreed, in the absence of Sam's dad, to give her away. He walked in and looked at Sam.

"Sam, you look great!" He pulled her into a hug. "You ready?"

"Yep as ever!" Sam took another deep breath and moved towards the door. Jack held the car door open for her as she got in, Abi, Gina and Jo were in the back as the headed to the registry office.

* * *

Phil was standing outside the registry office with his best man; Zain, by his side. He was wearing his usual grey suite with a cream shirt and red tie to match the rest of the wedding party. They had been standing outside for the past 20 minutes and Phil was now beginning to feel very nervous. 

"Don't worry she will be here" Zain was trying his best to carry out his best man duties "She loves you mate, you two were made for each other"

"Yeah well that maybe but that doesn't stop me being nervous does it"

Before Zain could reply Jack's car pulled up and out appeared Sam. Phil's heart began beating faster, Sam looked stunning.

"Hello Mr Hunter" She walked towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Hello Miss Nixon… are you ready to be Mrs Hunter"

Sam smiled "You bet" she took hold of Phil's hand as the walked in to the registry office followed by Zain, Jack, Abi, Jo and Gina, other Sun Hill officers were already inside waiting as well as Phil's brother Steve and Sam's brother Dave and some other distance relatives of both Sam and Phil. Sadly both their mothers had died and Phil's dad was no longer a part of his life. They reached the doors and Phil gave Sam one more quick kiss before running down to the other end of the room ready to 'meet' Sam again! Sam linked arms with Jack and they walked down the aisle with the bridesmaids in tow. The reached Phil, Zain and the registrar where Jack kissed Sam on the cheek before sitting down next to Jo and Gina. The service was only 30 minutes long, they had decided not to have any songs just the reading of their vows, exchanging of the rings and a blessing. Phil read his vows first which made Sam cry. Sam then relayed hers, although it talking through the tears was difficult. After the ceremony they had photos in the registry gardens before they headed to the hotel where the reception was being held.

* * *

After their wedding breakfast Phil took Sam's hand and led her onto the dance floor for their first dance: 

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away _

He put his arm round her waist as Sam wrapped her arms round his neck.

_I don't know how you do what you do__  
__I'm so in love with you__  
__It just keeps getting better__  
__I want to spend the rest of my life__  
__With you by my side__  
__Forever and ever__  
__Every little thing that you do__  
__Baby, I'm amazed by you (Lonestar - Amazed)__  
_

She pulled him in close as the music started; she nuzzled her face into his neck

As the song ended Phil leant down to kiss Sam, he flicked his tongue on hers and grazed the roof of her mouth. Sam pulled away and smiled

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Mrs Hunter" Phil placed his hands on Sam's small bump "Both of you"

Sam pulled him into a kiss again as the other guest joined them on the dance floor. Abi walked over to Sam and Phil.

"Congratulations Mum I am so happy for you" Abi hugged Sam before moving onto Phil "Congratulations…" She paused not sure how she should end that sentence "… dad?" She smiled

"Abi, you cant just called Phil dad, he might not be comfortable with that!" Sam cried.

"Sam, babe its fine, I have gotta get used to getting called Dad and if Abi is happy about calling me that then I am fine too!" He laughed before pulling both Abi and Sam into a hug.

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening talking to the wedding guests occasionally meeting each other for a quick kiss. At 11.30 everyone was gathered outside to see Sam and Phil off on their Honeymoon, they were going to a health retreat in the Devon as Sam was unable to fly. As She and Phil were saying their goodbyes to Gina, Zain and Jo a white limo pulled up outside the hotel. Sam looked around and smiled she turned to Abi who was smiling too 

"Abi, thank you this is great!" Sam cried

"I just though you should still be allowed to go away in style although you can fly!" Abi smiled. Sam pulled her into a hug as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What wrong?" Abi looked concerned

"Nothing sweetheart, I'm just so happy" As more tears rolled down Sam's cheek Phil came over to her a embraced her. He kissed and thanked Abi before pulling Sam towards the limo. Sam turned round to say goodbye to everyone watching them and thank Gina, Jo, Jack, Zain and Abi once more. Sam and Phil got into the limo where there was champagne and strawberries waiting for them. As the limo pulled away Phil handed Sam a glass and kissed her softly and they headed off to begin the rest of their life!

**K so I know the end wasn't great but how bout the rest liked it/ hated it? Please review either way Vicki xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**September**

"What about this one?" A heavily pregnant Sam was holding a can of green paint up to Phil.

"Urm, I dunno babe I was thinking more along the yellow line, that's a baby colour" He walked down the aisle to look for the 'perfect' colour.

They were shopping for clothes for the baby and everything they needed for the nursery. They had decided not to find out the sex of the baby so choosing colours was difficult. Sam waddled after Phil who was crouching down looking at the yellows on the bottom shelf; he picked up a can and stood up.

"This is more what I was thinking" he smiled, it was a very pale yellow perfect for the nursery, Sam agreed and they headed to the checkout.

They left the hardware store and moved to the next shop to look at the nursery furniture and the other bigger baby equipment. The ordered a crib, pram and Moses basket for the baby. Sam sighed as they headed out of the shop and onto the next.

"You ok babe?" Phil asked pulling Sam into his side

"Yea, I'm fine, just aching" She smiled

"If your feeling tired we can go home now, this can wait"

"I'm fine, come on its clothes shopping next!" She smiled, as she led Phil into the next shop he let out a disappointed sigh.

They walked round the shop, Phil pushing the trolley while Sam gradually filled it with clothes for the baby, there were baby grows, bibs, vests, booties, hat and Sam showed no sign of stopping.

"Don't you think we've got enough babe?" Phil asked, worried about just how big the bill for this would be.

"Enough, I've only just started, we still have bottles, towels, nappies, changing mats…"

"OK I get your point lets keep going then" Phil smiled as Sam took hold of his hand and led him to the next section of the store.

They carried on shopping for another 30 minutes before heading to the checkout. The cashier scanned everything through before reading out the total.

"That's £73.85 then please" She smiled

"£75 on clothes for a baby!" Phil cried with a smile as he handed over his credit card.

"It's all important stuff" Sam laughed "and it's for our baby, don't you want our baby to look nice?"

"Yea I guess" He laughed back as he loaded all the bags back into the trolley. He wrapped his arm round Sam's waist and kissed her cheek before pushing the trolley to the car while protecting his gorgeous wife and baby. He smiled as he thought about how happy Sam made him. Sam rubbed her tummy before sighing again.

"Come on 'fatty' lets get you home" Phil smiled

"Who you calling 'fatty'?" Sam laughed as she patted Phil's stomach. Phil laughed and they walked over to the car. Sam eased herself into the passenger's side while Phil loaded the bags into the boot. He got into the drivers side and reached over towards Sam. He gave her a kiss on the cheek which she returned on the lips a lot more passionately. Phil pulled away and started the car before driving away back home.

**

* * *

Sorry this chap wasn't great but I needed something to fill in for September! Finding 12 things to write about was harder than I thought. Please review, Vicki xxx**

**Also really stuck on a good baby name so any ideas would be greatly appreciated – boy or girl dunno the sex yet! Lol :P **


	10. Chapter 10

**October**

Sam walked into the CID office on hand rubbing her protruding tummy while the other rubbed her aching back.

"Alright 'Fatty'?" Jo laughed as Sam walked past her desk.

"Urm that's _DS _'Fatty' to you!" Sam smiled "But yes I'm not to bad thanks aching a bit but that's normal!" She lowered herself into her chair and picked up some case notes. As she was so heavily pregnant Sam had now been put onto light duties which meant she wasn't allowed out on arrests or raids so she was limited to interviews and typing up notes, which everyone loved! Not! She spent most of the morning finishing case notes and reports. She had lunch with Gina and Jo before heading back up to the CID office to continue working.

"Listen up everyone" DI Manson walked into the CID office ready to make an announcement. "As you all know Sam is leaving for maternity leave today" Sam blushed, she was hoping to leave quietly but no chance with this team. "so…" Neil continued "We just like to given you a little pressie and wish you and Phil good luck with the baby" Neil walked over to Sam and Phil and handed them a bag full of baby clothes.

"Thank you…" Sam smiled as she looked inside "…all of you" as Sam and Phil looked at the gift the rest of the office returned to work.

Jo walked over to the couple and perched herself on the edge of Sam's desk.

"I'm gonna miss you Sarge" She sighed.

"I'm only going on maternity leave I will be back, its not like your never going to see me again!" Sam smiled as she signed for Jo to come in for a hug. "Any way I need some to be the baby's Godmother don't I!" she laughed as the realisation of what she said dawned on Jo

"Oh really Sam" she smiled as she kissed her cheek.

"Of course I wouldn't want any one else." Sam released Jo from the embrace "Now come on DC Masters get back to work"

"You know what, thinking about it I'm not going to miss you that much!" Sam laughed as Jo headed back to her desk. Sam watched the rest of CID for a minute as they all got on with their work. She then refocuses herself in her final job before she left.

"You ready then babe?" Phil asked as he perched himself on the edge of Sam's desk.

"Yup, let me just… save this… and yup done" Sam logged off the system and pulled herself up from the chair.

Phil took hold of her arm to protect her from falling backwards, in the last few months she had been struggling to control her balance, her baby bump was growing more and more everyday. He wrapped his arms round Sam's waist and they walked towards the CID doors. On their way out walked into Gina.

"Good luck Sam" She pulled Sam into a hug "Make sure Phil looks after you well" She smiled

"See you soon Gina" She kissed her cheek before taking hold of Phil's hand again and walking down the stairs to the car park, just before they left Sam turned to look back at the station. Although she had been away from work before, she hadn't been off for this long ever, 8 months was a long time, she was nervous but she was sure she was going to be busy.

**Sorry not a great chap again – another 'struggle to think of something chap'! please review – nine months is nearly up so post 10 reviews and I'll post the next chap! Vicki xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK so i got bored waiting for 5 more reviews!!! here is the penultimate (bad spelling) chap hope u like and review this tyme! Vicki xxx**

**November**

Sam woke up and looked at the clock beside the bed, it was just after 3 a.m. she was wrapped in Phil's arms with his hands softly placed on her bump. She moved his hand away before getting up and heading to the bathroom, as she walked another burst of pain shot from her stomach. She grabbed hold of the towel rail in the bathroom before making her way to the toilet; she took a deep breath as she reached to get a glass of water. She sat for a while before the pain began again, she cried and almost immediately Phil appeared at the bathroom door.

"You ok babe, is everything ok?" He asked concerned.

"Urm, no, yea, urm I think my contractions have started!" Sam cried as her waters broke.

"Oh my God Sam, come on then we have to get you to St. Hugh's" Sam could hear the panic in Phil's voice as he rushed back to the bedroom to get changed. He ran round like a madman for 10 minutes while Sam carefully made her way into the lounge. Phil ran out to the car, threw Sam's overnight bag into the car and returned to the house for Sam. He took her hand and stood her up as she doubled over in pain again,

"aahhh" Sam cried, she thought her contractions with Abi were bad but this seemed much worse.

"You're ok babe, lets get to the car and we'll be at St. Hugh's soon." Phil was trying desperately hard to stay calm but in reality he had never been more scared.

Phil helped Sam into the car before rushing round to the drivers side a heading to the hospital.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital where Phil rushed inside to get a wheelchair. He came back, helped Sam out of the car before quickly pushing her to the maternity ward.

"Don't worry, the baby isn't just going to pop out, you don't have to run!" Sam laughed at Phil who was now running the wheelchair down the corridor. They arrived in the maternity ward where they were shown to a side room. Phil helped Sam out of the chair and onto the bed. She gripped his hands tightly and pulled him towards her.

"I love you" She smiled as she kissed him.

"I love you too" He deepened the kiss before pulling away "and thank you Sam"

"What for?" Sam asked

"For marrying me, for being the best thing that ever happened to me, for everything!" He smiled before kissing her again.

* * *

It was now 8 a.m. Sam was getting tired and was desperate for the baby to be born.

"Come on babe not long now" Phil was trying his best to reassure and support her

"Aaahhhh" Sam cried again as another contraction past.

"That's it Sam well done we're almost there now, just a few more pushes" The nurse was standing at the end of the bed with a cot, towels and another nurse next to her. They were all waiting for the arrival of the baby; Sam was now fully dilated and could begin pushing. She panted and moaned as she built up all her energy for the final pushes.

"That is babe, you can do it" Sam was gripping Phil's hand painfully tight but he didn't say a word.

"Well done Sam I can see the head, one more push" The nurse pushed Sam's tummy to help the baby out.

Sam took a deep breath and gave a final push; she heard a cry and her head fell back on the bed. Phil stood up and kissed her forehead.

"That's it babe, we did it…" He turned to the nurse still holding onto Sam's hand "what is it?"

"It's a boy, congratulations" The nurse smiled as she handed the tiny bundle to Sam for the first hold. Sam welled up as she took her small son from the nurse's arms. She kissed his head and smiled.

"Hello, I'm your mummy" She turned the baby towards Phil "and this is your amazing daddy"

"I think you're the amazing one Sam, amazing and absolutely gorgeous, look at him he definitely get his looks from you" Phil smiled and gently kissed Sam's lips.

"So do we have a name for him yet?" The nurse asked she moved back towards Sam and the baby and took him from her arms "I'll just get him weight and measured."

"Urm, yes we do have a name" Phil looked at Sam and smiled he gripped her hand tight as she spoke "This is Finlay Scott Hunter"

"That a lovely name" the nurse smiled as she handed Finlay back to Phil "healthy weight 8lbs 4oz and 21 inches so a good length too"

"Gonna take after me height wise then" Phil laughed as he kissed his son's head.

* * *

Sam and Phil were alone with Finlay for the next few hours absorbing his newness, Phil had called Abi, Steve and Sam's brother as well as Neil so he could let the rest of the station know. At 10.30 there was a knock at the door and there appeared Abi, armed with a big blue teddy and a bunch of flowers.

"Hi Mum" she smiled she kissed Sam's cheek before moving over to Phil who was stood over the cot, "Dad, and this must be Finlay" She kissed his tiny head before smiling at a very proud but tired looking Sam and Phil, "Can I pick him up?" She asked.

"Of course you can he is your brother" Sam smiled as she watching her daughter pick up her tiny son and embrace him in her arms. She kissed his forehead again and took a deep breath.

"He smells so new and lovely" She smiled as she passed Finlay to Phil.

Abi left a short while later promising to be back after work. During the afternoon they had a continuous flow of visitors, Gina and Jo can by with another giant teddy and card signed by many of the officers at Sun Hill. Sam's brother arrived as Gina and Jo were leaving couldn't keep his eyes off his gorgeous nephew. Sam and Phil were finally left alone at 6 p.m. Sam felt knackered and although she was trying to fight sleep so she could look at her son eventually sleep won and she drifted off to sleep with Finlay still in her arms. Phil scooped up his tiny sleep son and placed him carefully into the cot next to Sam's bed. He moved back to Sam and softly kissed her head, he stroked the side of her face and she slept. He smiled, he had never felt happier, here he was with his beautiful wife and perfect son. He kissed Sam's cheek again before leaving the hospital and going home. When he arrived home he made himself some dinner and went to watch TV. He held into a picture of Sam and Finlay as he fell asleep, knowing that his family was perfect.

**

* * *

Only one chap left! Please review this one! Vicki xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**December**

Sam stirred as she felt Phil's soft kisses running down her neck. She rolled towards him to see Finlay in his arms.

"Hey babe" he leant in to kiss her, "Happy Christmas"

"Happy Christmas to you!" Sam smiled as she pulled herself into a sitting position, she held her arms out to take her beautiful son and kissed his forehead. She reach under the duvet to lift her top and began to feed Finlay. Phil kissed her cheek before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

He prepared breakfast in bed for Sam, he put it all on a tray along with a card and a small wrapped box. He headed back upstairs where Sam was finishing feeding Finlay. Phil sat on the bed next to Sam and slid under the covers. He pulled the tray across to Sam's lap as he took Finlay from her, he kissed his son's head as the baby drifted off to sleep.

Sam picked up a glass of orange juice a took a sip before passing it to Phil.

"Thank you for this babe" Sam smiled "It's great." She reached into the bedside table and pulled out a card and present for Phil. "Happy Christmas" She kissed his lips softly before handing him his gift.

"Thanks honey" Phil kissed her back before handing Sam the card and box. Sam opened the card with her usual care and precision. She pulled out the card, looked at the outside before opening it. Inside it read:

_Dear Sam, _

_Happy Christmas Gorgeous, this has been the best year of my life and I cant wait to spend the rest of my Christmases with you._

_All my love always _

_Phil xxxxxx _

Sam fought back the tears as she read the card and sighed before moving onto the present. She carefully peeled off the tape from the paper and lifted the small green box from it. She looked at Phil and smiled as she opened the box and saw what was inside.

"Oh, Phil" Sam couldn't fight the tears this time "This is beautiful" Phil reached over and took the box from Sam's hand. He lifted out the emerald ring from it and carefully placed it on her left hand along side her engagement and wedding rings.

"I love you so much Sam" Phil kissed her hand before moving to her lips.

They spent the day at home with Abi and Jared, opening presents and enjoying each others company.

At 8 pm they decided to watch a film, Abi put Finlay and Jared to bed before falling into the chair in the lounge. Sam laid on the sofa as Phil reappeared with wine and chocolate. He handed Abi and glass before lifting up Sam's legs and sliding himself under them. He handed her the wine and fed her a chocolate as the film began.

During the film Sam repositioned herself so her head now rested on Phil lap, he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Sam felt so relaxed and comfortable under Phil's protective grip. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the last 18 months, she wound never have believed that she would begin a relationship with Phil let alone marry him and have his baby. As she thought Phil leant down to kiss her, she turned her head and returned the kiss softly at first before letting it become a lot more heated. She flicked his bottom lip with her tongue before pulling away.

"I love you so much" She whispered

"I love you too babe" Phil replied, her kissed her again "Happy Christmas Sam" he paused "Thank you for the best year of my life"

Sam smiled "Take me to bed" she paused and smiled again "Now!"

Phil slid his arms under Sam's body and carefully lifted them both up from the sofa. He kissed her lips passionately before heading upstairs. As he walked he thought 'this really has been a perfect year!"

**

* * *

Sorry for three reasons: 1, sorry for taking so bloody long to update and finish this I dunno what happened! 2, sorry for the not great ending my writing head isn't too great right now – I think it has been destroyed by alcohol! 3, Very sorry it I made any1 puke during the last few paragraphs, I know its cheesy but I couldn't think of anything better:S please r & r neway**

**Vicki xxx**


End file.
